RYFAM Joshua Gets Punished
by nsew5000
Summary: Donna, Francine, Maya, Riley, And Smackle Punish Josh


It was a Saturday, and Topanga telephoned Riley. When Riley answered, Topanga told her to put the call on speaker and have Maya listen too: "Hey Ladies, guess who just dropped in on us here? Josh is here and talking with Cory right now. He said he was in New York City attending some schoolteachers conference. You know he teaches Geography and Geology at a high school in Northern California. He just came over without calling or anything! Do you two want to see him?"

Riley immediately got red in the face with anger as she started to say No Way! But Maya grabbed her hand and shook her head to let Riley know not to say anything. Instead, Maya smiled at Riley and spoke to Topanga: "Of course we want to see him. Tell him to meet us at our AIT+ Studio in the Minkii Arts and News Building at 3:00 pm.

Topanga knew exactly what Maya had in her mind: "Are you two going to do what I think you are going to do?" Are you having Donna, Francine, and Smackle join your meeting?" Maya answered: "Maybe!" Riley chuckled and Topanga laughed out loud: "Ok, ladies, I will send him over for you. Bye, have fun with Josh!"

Maya went over to Smackle's condo while Riley called Donna and Francine to let them know what was happening. Donna and Francine prepared to drive Maya, Riley, and Smackle to the AIT+ Studio. Maya let Smackle know what was happening and invited her to join them. Smackle immediately changed her clothes and went back to Maya and Riley's condo across the hall with Maya. She asked whether Donna and Francine were going to participate in the event Maya had planned. Maya just smiled at Smackle.

At 2:00 PM all the ladies got into the TownCar and drove to the ATI+ Studio to prepare for Josh's arrival. When they got there, Donna, Francine, and Smackle went into the ATI+ Studio and Maya and Riley stayed in Maya's office to greet Josh when he arrived. He was prompt and when he saw Maya and Riley, he rushed over to them and gave each a big hug. Maya even let him kiss her cheek. He acted like they had seen each other often since Maya and Riley's wedding. Even though it had been over two years and they had not heard from him at all.

Maya and Riley gave him a tour of their building, ending it at the AIT+ Studio, where he saw Smackle who introduced him to Donna and Francine. When Josh moved toward Smackle to hug her, Donna and Francine moved quickly to pull his arms behind him and handcuff his wrists. Before he could say anything, Smackle attached a ball gag into his mouth. He looked back and forth to Maya and Riley confused. Donna and Francine moved him over to the bed and threw him onto it as the three other ladies disappeared into another area of the Studio.

Five minutes later, all three ladies reappeared in front of him. They each were wearing a black leather Mistress Harness and thigh-high black patten-leather boots. Josh's eye widened as he saw their attire, but even more when he realized that he was seeing their bare breasts and nipples and their shaved pubic area through the harnesses. Smackle spoke to Maya and Riley: "Prepare him now!" Josh was even more confused now. Donna and Francine held him tightly as Maya attached a spreader bar to his ankles and spread it as wide as it would go. Riley immediately took off his shoes and socks as Maya leaned over him and grabbed him by his button-down shirt. She ripped his shirt open as the buttons went flying.

Because his hands were cuffed behind him, Maya produced a pair of heavy-duty EMT crash scissors and cut the shirt from him. She then cut his undershirt off too, leaving him bare-chested. And as Maya was cutting his shirts, Riley had her own pair of EMT crash scissors and was cutting his jean from him. He now was lying on the bed, legs spread open and wearing only a pair of boxers. Riley smiled at Maya: "You do the honors, Peaches. Maya chuckled and cut his boxers off.

Riley giggled as she spoke to Josh, looking at his penis: "Oh wow! What happened to you? That is the smallest Matthews penis I have ever seen. Even Auggie was bigger than that when he was ten. No wonder Maya never had sex with you! Does that thing even work?" All the ladies laughed loudly. Maya then had Donna and Francine released him from the handcuffs and attached a spreader bar to his wrists so that he was now completely spread eagle on the bed. Donna moved over to the bondage cabinet near the bed and brought two pairs of Clover Clamps with her. She handed one pair to Maya. Maya attached the clamps to Josh's nipples as he winced in pain. Maya intertwined the next pair of clamps and attached then to his balls. If he moved both pairs of clamps would pull tight causing more pain. Tears appeared in Josh's eyes. When Donna had gotten the Clover Clamps, Francine had gotten a large butt plug that she now handed to Maya. Maya asked Donna and Francine to roll him on his side and then inserted it in his ass without any preparation. He screamed into the ball gag and tears flowed down his cheeks.

Riley turned to Smackle: "Mistress Smackle he is prepared!"

All the ladies then moved over to the kitchen area and opened a bottle of champagne and brought snacks from the refrigerator as they refreshed themselves. Josh just lied on the bed sobbing quietly in pain.

Ten minutes later, the ladies moved back to Josh. Maya calmly spoke to him: "Josh, you are a pathetic loser who deliberately hurt me and Riley. You led me on with your three-years-older crap, while you tried to be a player in college. And now, during the past two years since you attended our wedding, you have not tried to communicate with us. No Birthday cards, no Christmas cards, nothing. You are a complete small-dicked loser who deserves to be punished by us. Maya turned to Smackle: "Mistress Smackle, what do you suggest we do with this pathetic excuse of a person?"

Mistress Smackle smiled: "Mistress Maya, suck his tiny penis." Everyone except Josh knew exactly what was going to happen. Maya turned to Josh: "From now on, throughout your life, you are the slave to your Mistresses: me, Riley, Smackle, and Topanga. You will do whatever we want, whenever we want, wherever we want, even when you are in California, or anywhere in the world." Mistress Maya leaned down and began to suck his small penis. It took less than five minutes to get it erect and ready to cum. When Mistress Maya was sure he was about to cum, she stopped and stepped back to watch his reaction. He immediately looked at her in confusion as he moaned through the ball gag and made a face showing agony. All the ladies laughed at him.

As he lied there in agony, Mistress Riley climbed onto the bed and nodded to Donna and Francine who immediately rolled him over with his arms and legs spread wide by the spreader bars. Mistress Riley was wearing a twelve-inch strapon dildo. She nodded again to Donna, who immediately removed the butt plug, which was immediately replaced with the strapon dildo fully into his ass. He screamed into his ball gag. Mistress Riley moved the device in and out and all-around inside of him. He just whimpered and cried.

As Mistress Riley was doing his ass, Mistress Maya got onto the bed and positioned herself so that she could lift his head and put his lips onto her pussy. She simply told him: "Josh, make me happy for once!" He started to lick her pussy and used his tongue into her vagina. She kept him doing those things until she experienced an awesome orgasm, squirting into his mouth and on his face. She gave out a satisfied moan loudly. She leaned down to his ear: "That's a good boy."

Mistress Maya and Mistress Riley switched places. Mistress Maya was now pegging his ass roughly. And Mistress Riley was now enjoying his lips and tongue until she experienced an awesome orgasm, squirting into his mouth and on his face.

Donna, Francine, and Smackle had sat down and watched the entire episodes. Maya and Riley moved over to them and they all moved to the kitchen area for more champagne and snacks. Josh was left on the bed a quivering wet mess still confused and in pain.

After ten minutes, the ladies returned to their seats to watch Mistresses Maya and Riley continue Josh's punishment. This time each Mistress either was pegging his ass or was having their asses rimmed by Josh's lips and tongue. They switched places several times to get their full enjoyment.

When the Mistresses were finally done, they went to the shower area and showered together with Mistress Smackle. They all got dressed, fixed their makeup and hair and before they left, Mistress Smackle went over to Josh and attached a Chastity Device around his small penis. They then left the AIT+ Studio and went into Maya and Riley's Suite to watch the whole event on the video they had made. When the video ended, Smackle handed Maya and Riley each a key to the Chastity Device she had attached. She chuckled as she handed the keys: "Can you imagine how he is going to explain it when he gets back to California?"

Donna and Francine cleaned up the areas and finally removed the toys from Josh. He had fallen asleep now. They moved him into the TransVan they had at the Minkii Arts and News building. They took him to Central Park and moved him behind a large tree, leaving him still naked and asleep.

_This Story Is A Requested Present For GMW Lover 25_


End file.
